


It's A Love Story (Baby Just Say Yes)

by TheTricksterGoddessSirius



Series: Bring Me To Life [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, But not the Rogues, Civil War Team Iron Man, Extremis Tony Stark, F/M, Fuck them, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Pepper Potts Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Soulmates, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda is NOT a child, Winter Solider As a Split Personality, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTricksterGoddessSirius/pseuds/TheTricksterGoddessSirius
Summary: Tony Stark was left for dead, bleeding out in Siberia. However what if there was someone who the world didn't know who had access to Tony Stark's technology? Who Friday had permission to contact in case of emergency? A person who is smarter than Tony Stark? Well that person exists, and was contacted to save Tony Stark. This is a story of how before the rogues are pardon, and are sent back to Tony Stark for him to deal with, he gets his groove back. A new family, new love, and a new team.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, One Sided Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Winter Solider/Original Female Character
Series: Bring Me To Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643746
Comments: 20
Kudos: 182





	1. Introducing...

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if Team Cap bashing is a trigger, the story is told from two P.O.V's. Tony's and (Redacted), with the occasional Rogue P.O.V and other characters P.O.V

* * *

* * *

_**  
"It's a Love Story (Baby Just Say Yes)"  
Prologue: Introducing.... (part one)  
  
  
  
**"The world can burn, the stars can crash, the heavens may rage, and hell may freeze over, but i'd always give you my last breath, because i love you."_

* * *

* * *

  
_Unknown P.O.V_  
  
**Emergency Code Black  
  
****Emergency Code Black  
  
**  
A girl with dark black curly hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail was in the middle of a test when she code hear her phone go off. Well in the middle of a test was the wrong thing to say, because she had finished the 300 question test, thirty minutes, in. She felt awkward getting up so early so she decided to wait till almost everyone was finished. It's not like anyone in the class knew how smart she was, and even if they did it'd just be another reason to be picked on. Her dark green eyes narrowed on her paper, checking for the tenth time her answers. Not changing anything because she knew she was right, and refraining from leaving her own personal notes on why the question doesn't make sense It wasn't anything, or why all the answers were technically wrong. Her head was honestly partly in the clouds thinking about the project she was working on at home. It wasn't till she heard the words 'Emergency Code Black' blare from her phone that she regained focus. Her head automatically snapped up, as the remaining students looked around puzzled.  
  
"Didn't i tell you all to turn off your phones?" Her teacher would scowl, usually the girl would look ashamed. However her phone _was_ off, the fact that it was blaring out the message meant that someone dear to her was in a life threatening situation. A situation so dire that she was the only one who was trustworthy or _able_ to assist. Otherwise her phone wouldn't have been the to be override. She was the last resort and _he_ needed her help.  
  
She was a quiet girl, completely awkward, and not the type to just ignore her teachers, but this was an emergency, so by the third blaring of 'Emergency Code Black', she was already grabbing her bag from the front of the room, her test clumsily being handed to her teacher despite it only being an hour and a half in , class filled with students, none having left yet. She could hear her teacher telling her to come back, however she kept moving. It's not like she failed.  
  
As she headed to the girl's bathroom, she fumbled with her bag, taking out her phone, and typing in the numbers '0529' on the passcode, as a female Scottish voice came onto her phone. "Miss.Lottie, Boss is in Siberia, his suit is out of commission, and he can't get out of it. He's unconscious...I...I think the boss is dying, his vitals were incredibly low before i was disconnected." The voice sounded completely panicked. Lottie entered the closest girl's bathroom, walking into a stall and closing it behind her as the voice continued. "Miss.Lottie, i have already contacted the Accord's Council, however they won't be able to get to where he is for 8 hours. I was given permission to request the aid of any enhanced individual who would be able to make the rescue, while keeping that individual anonymous."  
  
With her eyes glowing green, Lottie's heart dropped as she processed. _He's Dying._ She shook her head, refusing the thought. _He's not dying i won't let him.  
  
  
_Her hands covered in what seemed to be green mist almost. "Send me a projection of where Mr.Stark is." She demanded, her voice trembling, despite her trying to make the statement sound authoritative. She took an ear piece out her bag and put it in her ear. "And then i'll need you to give me an explanation of the situation."  
  
Though she could make a rough guess, the so called Civil War. She told Mr.Stark years ago, even before the Ultron fiasco, that he should leave the Avengers alone. He didn't need them, they needed him. To not open his doors to strangers, however he did it anyways, and eventually felt like they were a family, however she knew deep down that he didn't truly trust them. He wanted to, she was sure, but she felt that he wanted them to be part of his family so badly, he tricked himself into believing it was true. She felt that maybe he started to see it after Ultron, but there was such a huge mess left behind that he didn't have time to think about it fully, and then the accords happened, and she begged him once more to leave the Avengers alone. She felt that he should sign alone, quit the avengers, start a new team, or work alone. However leave the Avengers to themselves. Instead however he stayed on, and the Avengers split, and things continued to fall apart. People were getting injured in this war, and she offered to come to him. To be by his side, however apparently school is more important and he had everything handled.  
  
As she created a portal, putting her hands together, before moving them apart as a holographic image of the exact spot Tony Stark was in before he disconnected from his AI Friday. Sweat dripped from her forehead, as she created the portal, she stepped through it as she finally got it to enlarge. She almost fell to her knees, at the sight of Mr.Stark. Friday explained the situation that led to this in detail, as she headed over to him. He was trapped in a suit, in what seemed to be subzero weather. Putting her hand on the ground, and visualizing her home, her lab. She opened a portal underneath him, and felt them both be pulled in, she quickly grabbed onto the suit, as the appeared slammed onto the ground. "I have to get him out of the suit." Lottie mumbled to herself, trying to remain calm, fighting back the tears that were appearing in her eyes. Just from grabbing the suit their was blood on her.  
  
"Miss.Lottie." Friday said voice shaky, but clearly also trying to keep her tone calm. Honestly only Tony Stark could create an AI that could be scared. "I suggest using the override keypad to open up the suit."  
  
Putting her hand on the suit, she put her hand on a side panel, where a keypad was hidden, avoiding looking at the man's battered unconscious face. It wouldn't no matter how much she tried to 'politely' open it, she figures it froze shut, so she did what she had to. Digging her fingers into the metal carefully, before ripping it out, nails bleeding in the process. Seeing the keypad available. She typed in the override code: _19931031CAFCS_. Causing the suit the open up and release.   
  
"Friday scan, for injuries. I want to know if i can move him." Lottie looked around as Tony's bots beeped, and made noise trying to come close to see the man they haven't seen in months. Lottie shoo'ed them off with a hand, usually she would be nicer, but the situation was dire. She didn't even think to check for a pulse, she was only thinking _Please don't die. "_ Then takes some pictures, and an injury report and send it to the Accords council. Rogers is _not_ getting away with this.  
  
"You can move him. He has five broken ribs, frostbite on his left arm, a fractured sternum, a punctured lung, an hematoma in his brain, and frostbite on his left leg. Please be careful when moving him." Friday tells her, and she wants to laugh bitterly. _So don't move him?_ She thinks to herself, continuously apologizing for continuing to use magic on the man who hates it. Hands covered in green mist again, eyes glowing, as she covers Tony Stark in green, lifting him. The man levitates in the air as she floats him to a table, each use of magic taking more and more of a toll on her.   
  
"Friday alert Dr.Cho." Lottie checks the mans pulse finally. It's weak, but it's there. Her hands continuing glowing, as her hair starts to raise upwards. "Heal him for fudgemonkeys sake." Lottie almost screams she tries to pour her magic into him. It works to a point. She barely registers Friday's repsonse. "Dr.Cho is unable to arrive for 12 hours. She's stuck in surgery."  
  
"Friday, have one of the bots bring Project 450 to me. We don't have time. My abilities aren't that strong, i haven't trained them. To save him, he'll hate me, but it's necessary." Lottie demands, a few minutes Dum-E brings her a vial and a needle. Project 450 was incomplete, she was going to work on it today. However, she'll have to use everything in her, and this incomplete project to save him. So she takes the needle, and draws out all the contents in it, and injects it into Tony Stark's neck. She places her hand on his sternum gently, as she pours all the magic that she can into him. Even as she's coughing up blood, even as red tears an down her face, and the blood dripped from her nose. She didn't stop in till she heard Friday say.  
  
"Extremis has successfully integrated into Bosses system. Healing has begun. Boss will be fi-"  
  
Lottie didn't hear the rest, as her body hit the floor. Eyes closing feeling completely exhausted.   
  
_"The world can burn, the stars can crash, the heavens may rage, and hell may freeze over, but i'd always give you my last breath, because i love you."_  
  
Are the last thoughts in her mind. Along with the words. _"I love you so much dad."_


	2. Chapter One: Introducing Charlotte Antoinette F. Carbonell (Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark wakes up healthy, alive, better than ever (physically) however he wakes up to the news that his daughter is hurt.
> 
> ((So sorry to post this so late, i wanted to post it earlier but i kept adding and adding onto it))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta, We Die Like Men.

* * *

* * *

> **_"It's A Love Story (Baby Just Say Yes)"  
>    
>  "Chapter One: Introducing Charlotte "Lottie" Antoinette Carbonell (Stark)  
>  _**
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  Tony Stark was dying. As he opened his eyes and looked around, he wonder why heaven looked like the lab in Stark Tower. He didn't have to contemplate long because Friday, his wonderful girl Friday answered for him. "Hello Boss, Today is September 7th, 2016, 4:30 PM. You have been unconscious for 12 hours. As protocols requires, due to your near death situation, Emergency Code Black was initiated, as Miss.Lottie was made aware of the situation and rescued you from Siberia. After getting you from Siberia, she brought you here, and healed you with magic. Dr.Cho will be coming by to check on you in a few hours, however due to the urgency of the situation, and the time needed for Dr.Cho to get here, as well as the extent of your injuries. Project 450 was implemented in saving your life. You had five broken ribs, frostbite on your left arm, a fractured sternum, a punctured lung, an hematoma in his brain, and frostbite on your left leg."  
>    
>  Tony tried to process what was being said, as he took a deep breath. He noticed that it was easy to do, he looked at his hands, no signs of frostbite. He moved his left leg with ease. He patted down his chest, and blinked in surprise. Nothing out of place, nothing hurt. "What is project 450. I don't recognize it." Tony was currently on a project in the hundred thousands, something so old he wouldn't remember of the top of his head.  
>    
>  "Not your Project sir, Miss.Lottie's project." Friday says, however doesn't answer the question, which Tony automatically notices.  
>    
>  Tony gets off the table, stretching as he frowns. "Friday, do i not have access to the knowledge of what Project 450 is?" He asks, Charlotte rarely kept her projects off limits to him, actually he couldn't think of one he didn't have access too. However it's been a while since he lacked checked in on her projects. How long has it been? Six months? A year? Maybe two? Suddenly Tony's head exploded, not literally, however he could suddenly see files in his head, Files on Project 450, and he didn't know how he was doing it. He was freaking out, "Friday? Friday?!" Tony yelled out, waving his hands madly as if that would cause the files to disappear. "What is going on?"   
>    
>  "Project 450, was the completion of Extremis." Friday says as if she didn't want to, but also as if she had to answer him.  
>    
>  Tony almost freaked again, pushing down the panic attack that was trying to surface. He kept breathing deeply, before deciding to look through the files. He noted that the files most likely appeared due to him 'wanting' to see it. He guessed this because as he decided that he wanted to look through them, the files opened up, and moved as he wanted them too. Apparently this project was just for fun to see if she could get it to stabilized, and was discovered by his daughter when she was searching through his files to add extra layers of protections to those he thought were more important. Apparently she found this one that was dropped and made it her pet project, working on it when she was bored. While it looked like she was close to a breakthrough, Tony noted that it still wasn't completely finished.  
>    
>  "...Friday...This is incomplete." Tony says slowly, warily. "How is it even working properly?" Tony questions.  
>    
>  Friday answers it just as wary. "She used her magic to force it to completion. I'm not really sure how."  
>    
>  "She's a telekinetic user, how could she force it to completion?" Now he was puzzled.   
>    
>  _Charlotte Antoinette F. Carbonell-Stark was left on his doorstep. Edwin Jarvis was the one who found her, and to be honest. It was the best and most terrifying day of his life. Edwin brought the child, who was left in a wooden basket, covered in a dark green blanket, with a golden necklace of a serpent on the baby girl. She didn't cry, despite her clearly being a newborn and despite it being a chilly fall day. Her eyes was a dark emerald, and she just stared, as Jarvis alerted him to the situation. Tony Stark at 23, had freaked the hell out. Claiming that this wasn't his child, and was clearly an attempt of someone to try to get money from him.  
>    
>  So they got a blood test, rushed, so it took a day. He was the father, 99.9% guaranteed. So then was the question of what to do with the baby. Tony wasn't in the best place. After all his parents had died due to a car crash- well now he knew it was a murder, two years prior. He didn't even know who the mother was, within the last 9 months he was with plenty of women. However then eventually he found the note tucked into the basket.  
>    
>  **Dear Anthony** ,  
>  **I know i left without saying without saying a word. However it was necessary and a family emergency of sorts. Honestly, i did plan to come back, however if things took to long, i also wasn't going to come crashing back into your life, and cause you emotional distress. I found out i was pregnant a few months in, and honestly, the idea of starting a family with you was something i deeply desired. Our relationship was amazing, it was perfectly imperfect like we are ourselves. I would have wanted to spend more time with you, and raise this child with you, if it was possible. However, there are dangerous people after me. So while i can't be in our child's life. I hope you'll watch over her. I hope you don't mind but i named her. Charlotte Antoinette F. Carbonell-Stark, born October 31st, 1993 at 11:59 PM. It's not official. The birth was...rather sudden. However whatever you choose to do, please at least make sure she's well off. She deserves that in the least.  
>    
>  Sincerely Louise F. Gold  
>    
>    
>  **It was at the moment that Tony Stark decided to raise his precious daughter, while starting on plans to keep her out of the spotlight so that she could live a normal life he never did. A few months after his mother's death, he met a women who was completely tempting at a bar. She sat poised, black hair cascading down her back in a bunch of elegant curls, dark green eyes on her glass of whiskey, in a tight black dress, and a golden serpent necklace, simply enjoying her drink. Paying the fact that Tony stark was interested in her no mind. As if she didn't even know who he was. She seemed amused at his attempts, however just patted him on the head and told him to be a good boy and not drink himself to death. They met each other that way for a few more months, before Tony decided he wanted to date her, and he eventually convinced her to date him. They were in love, or so Tony thought, in till a year later she vanished one day without a note goodbye breaking Tony's heart and sending him into another drunken spiral.   
>    
>  Tony had considered giving the girl up, after giving her a nice trust fund, but once he saw whose kid it was, he knew that he couldn't. He held hope that maybe one day she'd come back, and looked into her after reading that she was endanger, but he couldn't find her. However he swore to protect their kid, and be a better father than Howard.  
>    
>  He took her to the hospital, got her checked out. She was two months premature. However she was healthy. She was beautiful, she had Tony's face, but her mothers eyes and later her hair.Tony lived for this child, loving her, stopped drinking for her even when Jarvis passed four years later. He took some time out the spotlight and raised her in a little cottage in France. However as she grew he started noticing that sometimes strange things happened around her. Like her toys levitating, or locked doors ending up open. He didn't know what to do in till Charles Xavier had contacted him and explained she was a mutant. Telekinesis was her power, and he recommended having her come to his school. He didn't allow it till she was in high school, by that time she was already working on her fifth PHD, and had never attended school before due to fear that people would find out that she was his child . He didn't want her to be used by people, he didn't want her to be hurt or targeted. He needed her safe, so she was always at home, unless out alone with a body guard in the distance. He felt bad. The guard assigned to her, at the time reported that when she tried to interact with other kids, she was picked on and bullied. That he often had to intervene because things got violent towards her fast, and she never fought back. Just taking it. Now he wonders if he taught her that.  
>    
>    
>  _"She didn't seem to use telekinesis." Friday responds, and as Tony wondered what she meant, a video appeared before him, this time more like a holograph than in his mind. Later he'd need to properly train this new power. He frowned slightly as he watched the video, it started with them literally falling out of thin air into the lab from a portal in the ceiling. He watched as she desperately tried to save him, as a power that reminded her of- well there's no way it could be like...Tony's thoughts started to trail off however when he saw the blood coming out from her mouths, her nose, her eyes, and ears as collapsed to the ground after pushing...what seemed to be all of her into him to give him life. As he watched her fall, he felt like he truly died. He hadn't even thought about how she was. She must have been so worried, frighted at receiving the Emergency Code Black, she must have thought he was going to die...and leave her alone...  
>    
>  "Where is she?" Tony asked without even giving Friday time to respond, he asks again more frustrated. "WHERE IS SHE?" He was already across the room towards the exit as Friday responds.  
>    
>  "Her room. Due to Mr.Rhodes being unavailable we had to call the third emergency contact. However Miss.Lottie is fine, her injured started to heal themselves a few minutes after she collapsed. She's currently in...the best terms to compare it to, a medical coma as she heals herself."   
>    
>  "I'm not sure whether to be relieved, or cry. I might do both." Tony mumbles under his breath. Lottie was probably the most precious thing to him. It took a few seconds before Tony processed her words." Wait...Did you say that...You called the third emergency contact?" He slowly.  
>    
>  "Yes. I wasn't going to considering the situation between you and Ms.Potts, however you forgot to remove her as an emergency contact, and i needed someone to get her to her bed, and to assist, as i didn't know if she was in a critical condition." Friday explained.  
>    
>    
>  Tony wanted to scream, rip his hair out. Pepper Potts, his ex, didn't know about about Charlotte. You may be questioning why, and it might have to do with the fact that deep down. Tony wasn't sure that he ever thought that they would be 'forever', and his daughter was his world. Pepper didn't like him being a super hero, their relationship was more off than on. As long as he wasn't in the suit, he could be dying and she'd stand by him, but in it, he was on his own. She may have loved him, but she didn't understand him. Pepper, was his temporary CEO, something she wanted to know why it was temporary, and in till when. Tony reminded her that she is a great CEO, that he loved her, that she is a hero to the company. However he had to remind her that if one day he did settle down, have children, he would want to leave the Stark Legacy to her. Pepper had laughed. She found it funny, and figured that he might as well make her permanent CEO if that was the case.  
>    
>  He laughed along with her, not letting her know that his daughter was about 16, and working on her fourth PHD, already having on in business, with multiple of minors relating to business from Oxford, had a few from M.I.T similar to the ones he had, and was working on a few in some health care fields that she was excited about but wouldn't tell him in till she was ready to present some big idea of hers to him. He loved Pepper, but she thought she was the best. However Tony felt that the best was the youth that would one day overtake them and change the world. He felt like he was 'better' than some, and that he should continue to strive towards being better, however he knew one day his daughter would overtake him, and in ways she already did. He was proud.  
>    
>  Something in his gut told him that Pepper wouldn't be so proud, but annoyed to one day lose her position. He understood, she worked hard, and deserved it way more than Tony. However Tony wanted to give his daughter the world. Pepper would call it spoiling, Tony would call it loving her and seeing her potential. It's why he became an avenger, protecting the world.  
>    
>    
>  Protecting the world had much to do with protecting innocents, as it did with his selfish desire to keep his daughter safe. Stopping selling weapons? When you see the horrors of war, you don't want to bring it home with you. He never much thought about what his weapons would do, he personally at the time thought they would be protecting her. Keeping away war. However, going what he went through. He wondered what on earth he was doing. His weapons were people, people who were young and old. What was the point in war? How was he to know that the weapons he used were really helping? Who was it helping? Why couldn't they solve things through more peaceful methods and use weapons as a last resort? Why was weapons better if they were used by his country? Why did it make it okay? He felt terrible. If a country attacked America, it's terrorism, but when we attack them it's just. Being tortured, and having to escape, really made him think. What kind of world did he want for his daughter? Not one where people run into things blind, and not care for the innocents. Only caring for the ends, but not the means. Where people aren't held accountable, because they feel morally right.   
>    
>  It was something the Avengers didn't understand.  
>    
>  His daughter did. She was so proud when he said he was stopping making weapons and focusing on technology. She was annoyed and upset when he told her be joining the Avengers as a consultant. She felt that if they didn't understand his worth he should make his own team.  
>    
>    
>  Tony almost did.  
>    
>  In till he realized how dangerous S.H.E.I.L.D was. He was dying, and no one knew except them, and yet they tried to manipulate him by acting as if saying that 'Tony Stark' not being recommended, would urge him to prove his worth to strangers and give them funding and take in a bunch of strangers just to fit in.   
>    
>  Wrong, it made Tony want to take them down with his own organization, 'Project Marauders' is what he called it. While he did finish all the plans, he never put them into motion, because holy fuck was Fury insane. So okay, the whole Aliens coming out of the blue really caught him off guard, and he had to work with them. However Tony is an excellent multi-tasker and he definitely was iffy about trusting Natasha, after all, she made him trust her, and then tried to use what she had learned to her advantage. Barton was decent, he was sarcastic, he liked sarcastic but was way too much a friend of Natasha for Tony to trust him. Brucie Bear, needed therapy, or someone to tell him that he's not a monster, instead of having people act like he was a danger to himself and others if a pen dropped wrong. Thor was...Thor was strong, but didn't notice that his brothers eyes turned from mind control blue, to green after the hulk slammed him into the ground...a few times... _Cognitive Recalibration_ is a better word for it, but it could have just been good ol' fashion luck. However, Thor was quick to regard his brother as adopted when it brought negative attention to him, and wouldn't listen when Tony tried to convince him that Loki might not have been behind this and there may be someone more powerful with a clearly large and expendable army somewhere.   
>    
>  And Steve. Fucking. Rogers. Stuck in the 1940's and dates with his godmother that never were. A man out of his time, who felt that because he joined the military and was chosen to be a lab rat and get a serum to make him powerful, because his father found a sucker, who was weak and idiotic enough to risk his life on something no one knew worked. That he knew that Steve Rogers self esteem was so low, and he'd risk anything to finally be 'a man', he'd do the experiment. That he is better than an highly intelligent young man, who may have been handed things his entire life, but decided to do something with what he was handed instead of being self absorbed. So what if he was a playboy? He donated money to those in need, went to poor countries and used his money to help them learn about how THEY can make their country better, and how they can do it. (Because yes he did give them money, but if they didn't have the tools to use that money, and the skills to use those tools, how is that not just throwing money at a problem?). He may have made weapons, weapons that his father made, one of those weapons included Steve Rogers, but he was someone who worked hard to get where he was. He had to go to college at 14, get multiple PHD's, learn how to run a company, make inventions for that company. Steve Rogers, was given a serum to make him stronger, he didn't earn it, he was given it. He was stubborn. Had a one track mind and refused to see all the different possibilities. He didn't understand how a government worked, how the world was today, he didn't understand the dangers of the world. He still felt the world owed him, that he was that little man, and when he ran into Tony Stark. He felt that Tony was one of the people that back in his day wouldn't lift an eyebrow at a war going on, wouldn't fight, that because he had money (As if Howard did not), he was selfish and spineless, and less than him.  
>    
>  Fuck him.  
>    
>  "But Pepper doesn't know." Tony frowns stressing the word know.   
>    
>  Friday was silent before saying. "Boss, she is aware now, and despite the circumstances, i think she's very...angry." Friday says warily. "She's been observing Miss.Lottie's face for about an hour now. She wanted to come down to the labs after getting Happy to bring her to her room, however i said the lab would be on lock down till you awakened."  
>    
>  "Fuck me." Tony cursed.  
>    
>  "Sorry boss, that is not something i am capable of doing." Friday responds.  
>    
>  "I didn't mean literally it's a thing- go search the internet. Urban Dictionary should be useful." Tony sighs, taking a deep breath. "How is Rhodey?"  
>    
>  "Well, he is trying to get use to not being able to walk, but he wanted to let you know that he doesn't blame you. He loves you. That the Rogues are terribly human beings and he wants to see you when you awaken." Friday passes on the message. "I alerted him that you were fine, and that Miss.Lottie saved you, he said that she's you're best creation, and i agree."  
>    
>  Tony just laughs nervously. "I'm not sure i can take credit for that, but i suppose i should head upstairs to check on her, even if it means with dealing with Pepper."  
>    
>  Tony tried to take as long as possible to head up to see Charlotte. When he 'sold' the Avengers Tower, all he did was 'sell' it to Charlotte Carbonell. The building no longer had any name attached to the building and was listed as 'housing' however the world thought that it was some super rich individual who just wanted a tower the Avengers use to live in.   
>    
>  They were wrong as in Charlotte's mind that was reason for him to burn the place down and reconstruct. However, it became their New York home. Somewhere they could be father and daughter away from the Avengers after Ultron. She was mostly known as his assistant, not that Pepper had been pleased that he hired a young child to assist him. At the time she was 17, and since she is related to a skilled hacker, her identity is just a '17 year old high school student, who wishes to go to MIT and work at Stark Industries as an inventor one day'. He thought it would be the best way to keep her close to him after she came back from a certain school for gifted children. He was right, however Pepper wasn't pleased about it, and the avengers treated her more like a maid than a assistant. She put on brave smile,but he should have done more. He should have-  
>    
>  "What the hell Tony!" Pepper's voice shouted at him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Isn't it bad enough that you brought Rhodey into your problems? I understand the accords, i do, but was it worth all the destruction? You talk about accountability, but shouldn't you be accountable for all of this? This is all your fault and now Rhodey." Pepper was standing by Charlotte's bed, making strides towards him.  
>    
>  He didn't know why put but suddenly he was back in Siberia. Dying.  
>    
>  **Blood was rushing to his ears. He could feel it pounding as fast as he racing heart.  
>    
>  **_He was my friend.  
>    
>  _**He wasn't even sure if that was Pepper he was seeing. Everything was blurring, becoming disfigured.** ** _  
> _**_  
> So was I._  
>    
>  **Was he moving? Or was his hands shaking? He couldn't tell.  
>    
>  **_Slam. Slam. Slam.  
>    
>  _**The arc reactor in the suit was being slammed into, Tony grabbed onto his chest. Trying to stop the blood from leaving his chest, before he realized he wasn't breathing.  
>    
>  **_My father made that shield! You don't deserve it.  
>  _**  
> He couldn't breath. Oh god he was dying. He tried gasping for air, feeling bile rising into his throat instead, tears started running down his cheeks.  
>  **_  
> DID YOU KNOW?  
>    
>  _**Steve was killing him. Over and over.  
>    
>  **_Yes, I knew.  
>    
>  _**Someone save him. Please, stop him from ramming that shield into his chest.  
>    
>  **_It wasn't him. It wasn't Bucky.  
>    
>  _**PLEASE!  
>    
>  **
> 
> * * *
> 
> _**Unknown P.O.V**_  
>    
>  _Wake up my dear, i know you're not fully healed, but it seems your father needs saving from a certain red headed demon.  
>    
>  I know you're tired dear.  
>    
>  I know very well.  
>    
>  But you have to wake you.  
>    
>  Wake up.  
>    
>  WAKE UP  
>    
>  _
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Tony Stark's P.O.V  
>    
>  **Tony felt hands grab onto him. "Tony, what is wrong with you?!" Yet the voice he could hear was Steve's. He tensed as he tried to push the person away but he was too weak.  
>    
>  "What are you doing?!" Another voice was asking, he felt the hands that were touching him release. That same voice suddenly became soothing. "Tony...."   
>    
>  He couldn't react, he wanted too, but he couldn't tell who was talking to him. He didn't want to let Steve coerce him into calming down just so that he could kill him again.  
>    
>  "Tony...daddy." The voice said softly. Daddy? The only person that could be is- "Daddy it's Lottie. I know that you're scared right now, but everything is going to be okay. I am here for you. I'll do whatever you need me too. Let's take deep breaths together shall we?" Tony nodded his head. "Focus on my voice alright? Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe In. Breathe out. You're doing such a good job."  
>    
>  Eventually, Tony doesn't know how much time passed, but he was suddenly aware of how he was kneeling, clutching his throat. Which he released. He saw Charlotte kneeling in front of him, a nervous look on her face, that looked more and more relieved when she seemed to notice that he was actually focused on her. Behind her was Pepper Potts. Looking pale, and concerned.  
>    
>  "Tony...." Pepper started as she seemed to be thinking about what to say, but he could tell as she started to process, the second she started getting mad. "Your daughter? She looks about...20?" She paused for a split second before continuing on. "That's why the contract said temporary C.E.O of Stark Industries." She started to laugh and Tony only felt ill. He felt tired. Drained. He watched as Charlotte wrapped an arm around him. "I thought....You said Iron Man was important, i figured you'd never settle down long enough to have a kid, which is why i didn't think..."  
>    
>  Tony could almost hear her thoughts. _She didn't think her job would ever not be hers. Because i'm incapable of 'settling down', raising children, getting over myself.  
>    
>  _"You...You have a daughter Tony, why didn't you trust me with this information?" Pepper snapped at him, but he was too tired to respond. "You- A daughter! There were always rumors that you screwed so many people that you would have a secret child but to think that it was true? I thought the temporary C.E.O was a way of hinting that we would have a family together one day."  
>    
>  Charlotte was trembling but held him tightly as she helped him up. The thing about his daughter was that she had anxiety, so the fact that the next words out of her mouth was.  
>    
>  "Maybe because you're not trustworthy? You don't trust Tony to know what he's doing. You for some odd reason trust Rogers more than you trust the man you really know. You think because of the newspaper articles that you knew him before even meeting him, and when you met him you met him during a hard time in his life that you know the kind of man he is, so you think that he's not one hundred percent trustworthy. You feed information that isn't covered by the NDA you're under to the rogues, and anytime you think he's up to something that he shouldn't be you alert them so that he can handle it. So why didn't you know? Because i didn't trust you. I'm his assistant, you treated me as if i was sleeping with him just to get the job, and it's been that way since i was 17. Like i was a homewrecker in your relationship. That i wasn't qualified, and so what if i wasn't? Are you the only women allowed to succeed? Why can't women support each other without tearing each other down? You looked down on me, and so i asked him not to tell you."  
>    
>  _It was a lie. Charlotte had never asked him, but Charlotte was a masochist like her father. What a terrible trait to pass down to his daughter. Taking on punishment that wasn't deserved.  
>    
>  _"You allowed the Avengers to treat me terribly, because you didn't like me. You turned a blind eye to the chaos the Avengers were, because of Captain America. Who by the way, represents everything wrong with America. I never complained because my father liked you all, and that was enough for me. However i will not let you talk to him like this, like you deserve answers. You've already broke your contract the second you told the Rogues private information about Mr.Stark. So since my father was blinded by his friendship for you, and the fact that he knew you loved being C.E.O, let me who has no attachment to you- and way more stocks in Stark Industries. I know, you're going to say that i can't do this, and while i'm thankful for your help. I will not let anyone hurt my father anymore. So trust me when i say, if it ever came down this. I had a plan to get you out, and by the time you exit this building, you'll find out just how i can do this. So it was...wasn't nice meeting you as Tony's daughter. I would leave now. Unless you want to publicly escorted out by police, who i will call if you refuse to leave. Me or my father will be taking over as C.E.O of Stark Industries. Thank you for your work till now. Oh wait- sorry. I didn't actually say the words...You're fired."  
>    
>  _Another lie. Charlotte has complained a few times about the Avengers, as well as Pepper, but she always agreed with Tony staying around them, but he supposes it was only because she loved him.  
>    
>  _Tony felt himself being led to his daughters bed, as she guided him to sit down. He felt like a puppet. His body heavy, as she helped him into it. Covering him with a blanket. As he heard Pepper's heels click clack away, an angry noise coming from her that he knew wouldn't be the last time he'd have to deal with her, however he felt too empty to do anything.  
>    
>  "Boss, Miss.Lottie, i have alerted Mrs.Potts that i she told anyone about Lottie's biological connection to Mr.Stark, we would press charges for violations of her NDA, and let everyone know about the fact that she passed private information to those outside the company." Friday alerted, also saying that she pretty much threatened Mrs.Pott to ruin her career. So both his kids were feeling a little threatening today.  
>    
>  Friday paused for a second before adding. "Also, there was a state wide power outage. That occurred at the same time as Boss's panic attack. The power is still out now, but i think as soon as boss recollects himself, the issue will resolve itself."  
>    
>  _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:
> 
> We learn about Project Marauders as it is set in place
> 
> And
> 
> Someone goes on a trip at the request of a man with a pretty cool wheel chair

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment below you're opinions.


End file.
